The present invention relates to a firing tray for a furnace for dental ceramics having a plate for the placement on it of the firing material.
Known firing trays of the named kind consist of a plate onto which the firing material is placed. The firing material can also be placed onto pins which are anchored to the firing tray. The plate can have a honeycomb structure for this purpose.